


Dangerous

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Home Invasion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Neal talking to Alex after <i>Home Invasion</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-11-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.
> 
> A/N: I didn't write this to be AU, but after I had written it, I watched the episode again and I had totally forgotten about that final scene between Neal and Alex, making mine not fit. I decided to post it anyway, since I already had it written.

Normally, Alex was very aware of her surroundings; but she was slammed against the wall before she realized anyone was there.

Stunned, she stared into Neal's angry blue eyes.

"I don't care if I'm working for the FBI, the U.S. Marshals, or the President, don't ever walk in on one of my cons again."

She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut when he leaned in, invading her personal space.

"You almost got me shot!"

Her eyes widened in shock, but he was gone before she could formulate a reply.

_Whoever thinks Neal's not dangerous has never pissed him off._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
